battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Desert Patrol Vehicle
The Desert Patrol Vehicle '('DPV) is a high-speed, lightly-armored sandrail-like vehicle built during the Persian Gulf War in 1991 by Chenowth Racing Products, Inc. that appears in Battlefield 2, Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, Battlefield Play4Free, Battlefield 3, and Battlefield 4. Battlefield 2 The Desert Patrol Vehicle is one of the 2 light vehicles operated by the United States Marine Corps and the European Union, the other one being the HMMWV. Its counterparts are the FAV (direct counterpart), which is operated by both the PLA and the MEC, the AIL Raider used by the SAS and US Navy SEALs, and the Technical used by the Rebels, Insurgents, MECSF, US Navy SEALs, SAS and Spetsnaz. The DPV can carry 3 passengers: the driver who control the vehicle, the primary machinegunner who control the M2HB, and the secondary machinegunner who man the M249 SAW. Compared to the FAV, the DPV is at a disadvantage since even though both have identical speed and acceleration stats, the HMG turret on the DPV only has a 180-degree firing arc as opposed to the FAV's 360-degree firing arc. This combine with its low armor make the vehicle extremely vulnerable to attacks from the rear. The vehicle should be used for its intended purpose - a fast land transport to get around the map quickly, and to make high speed dashes to capture control points or slip behind enemy lines - as it is very susceptible to damage from small arms and machine gun fire. Heavy weapons can easily make short work of a DPV, and drivers should always keep away from heavy armor. DPV Desert Camo.jpg|The Desert Camouflaged DPV. DPV Render BF2.jpg|A render of the Desert Patrol Vehicle. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The DPV is a light vehicle used by both NATO in the singleplayer and the United States Marine Corps in the multiplayer. In singleplayer, the DPV appears in the mission Hotel Alpha as the default vehicle the player can use to get around the level. In multiplayer, it appears as one of two main light vehicles used by the USMC, the other being the HMMWV. Its counterpart is the MEC/PLA FAV. Appearances *Deadly Pass *Little Big Eye *Hidden DPV BF2MC.jpeg|The DPV in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. Battlefield Play4Free The LSV makes a return appearance in Battlefield Play4Free. It appears on the map Oman when the A flag is under US control, and can also be found scattered about the map. It is the fastest vehicle in the game. It is identical in performance to the Russian FAV, and can be used to traverse Oman very quickly. The LSV can be destroyed by a single tank shot or rocket from a Stationary AT or an Engineer's RPG-7, so players driving the vehicle will want to avoid heavy armor fights as much as possible. The mounted M2 Browning on top does not allow the operator to crouch, leaving them fairly exposed to enemy fire. Unlike in previous titles. the passenger seat player is allowed to use their weapons. This can potentially make the LSV a hit-and run anti-tank vehicle if an Engineer passenger uses their Tracer Dart Gun to lock on to a vehicle and then fires their RPG at it. This could also work well for a mine-laying vehicle to pester enemy armor, as the passenger could drop mines about as the driver goes around the map. Battlefield 3 The DPV returns in the Back to Karkand expansion pack, and is one of the four new vehicles. It is very fast and can carry up to three players: a driver, gunner and side seat passenger. Its armament is one M2 Browning on a 120 degree mount. Players are unable to aim the mounted M2 Browning behind the DPV, leaving the vehicle's rear undefended. The player is required to kill five enemies with the DPV for one part of the all kits Assignment Scarred Veteran, in order to unlock the MK3A1 Jackhammer. Battlefield 4 The DPV returns in Battlefield 4 in the expansion pack Second Assault. It now has a Mk19 automatic grenade launcher in place of its M2 Browning .50cal from Battlefield 3. The DPV in Battlefield 4 is very similar to the one in Battlefield 3. The vehicle can have a driver, a gunner on the grenade launcher and a passenger who can use their kit. The car lacks any armor, resulting in the driver and crew to be exposed to small arms fire and above. As a trade off, the DPV is the fastest unarmored car in the game, beating even the Dirt Bike in terms of acceleration, top speed, and turning performance. It should be noted that the grenade launcher has a limited arc of movement unlike the machine guns on other cars, thus only allowing a generally forward attack to be possible. To compensate for this, the explosive Mk19 has splash damage and gives the DPV Destruction capabilities unique amongst the other .50cal-armed light transports. Gallery Battlefield_4_DPV_Second_Assault_Promotional_Screenshot.png|A DPV full of PLA soldiers being chased by another DPV full of US Marines in Gulf of Oman. 3rd Person Front.jpg|Front View of a DPV as seen on Operation Firestorm. 3rd Person Back.jpg|Back view of a DPV. Drivers Seat.jpg|Driver's view in a DPV. GL View.jpg|Aimming the grenade launcher on a DPV. Chase Cam Moving.jpg|The chase camera of a moving DPV. External links *DPV on Wikipedia ru:DPV Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Fast Attack Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Online Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3: Back to Karkand Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 4: Second Assault Category:Battlefield 4: Second Assault